the thing inside
by evilfairy for now
Summary: love and pain characters fall in love and learn the true meaning of seperation...


The Thing Inside

She lays there wondering is she will ever be able to trust anyone again. The phone rings and startles her, she curses and finds the phone. It's her ex-boyfriend Brian, the last person she wants to talk to. she hesitates a minute before answering contemplating if she should let him leave a message or not. "Hello" she says quietly, but there is just silence "Hello" she says again a bit louder, right as she's about to hang up the phone Brian goes "hey baby, what you doing?" A bit annoyed she goes,"I'm not your baby!" "I know sorry honey, it's just I miss you hanging out with me." "It's over ok! if this is why you called then I'm hanging up! I'm not in the mood right now!" Brian pauses a moment,"Well I will call you later when you are, sorry for bothering you." She then hangs up on him, and throws the phone on the floor where it was. She walks over to her bathroom and looks at the pictures of her "so called friends" as she put is. She looks at her reflection and says to herself "Who will love me?"

The next morning she wakes up at 5:30 A.M. to get ready for her first day of school as a senior and thinks to herself" What do people get so excited about when they are seniors? It doesn't feel any different to me." She walks out of the house her dark green hair brushed slightly. Her mom yells "Zinta, have fun at school!" She turns and smiles at her mother, but mumbles under her breath "sure whatever."As she walks to school the people driving past her stare at the clothes she is wearing. She looks at them and gives them the evilest look and they speed past her. When she gets to the school it looks dead but she knows that Dantin is there. Dantin is one of her friends, he has black mo hawked hair, and wears black shirts and a black jacket, with black baggy pants and black shoes. Like Zinta he has dark brown eyes. She walks through the glass doors and remember why she hates the school so much. She turns right and walks into the cafeteria. When Dantin sees her he smiles slightly and says "Hey Zinta." She looks and him and smiles back and says "What do you want?" Dantin isn't surprised by her mood, he knows she isn't a morning person. She walks up to him and he gives her a hug, then she sits down at her usual spot, and lays her head down. "Tired?" Dantin asks, she looks at him and goes "No, I'm just doing this cause I'm bored." in a sarcastic voice. He looks at what she is wearing and says, "like your jacket." It's black and has a hand pulling out a heart. She looks at him and smiles evilly. He then sits next to her and start to talk about what happen over summer. The cafeteria fills slowly and Zinta's "so called friends" start to surround the table she sits at. Sarna walks up to her and giver he a hug ,"I've missed you!" she says loudly over all the commotion. Then Bonnet and Tarsha come up to her say the same thing and give her hugs also. Zinta sits there wondering when Mica will arrive. Mica is one of her true friends. The one she trusts with everything, well she trusts Dantin too but they are the only two people. When Mica walks through the doors everyone at the table goes quiet and looks at her. She's wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt with a black anarchy symbol over a black muscle shirt with black jeans with red anarchy symbols on the back pockets, and red converse type shoes with black pentacles, and here earrings and necklace have pentacles also. Dantin and Zinta stop talking and wonder why it had gotten so quiet. They turn and look, they were surprised by her hair color. It looked as though it was on fire. Her hair is shoulder length and she has her bangs over her left eye. Dantin looked at Zinta and smiled a sly smile and "What are you thinking?" Zinta whispered trying not to disturb the silence. Mica stops and says loudly "What are you looking at?" Everyone says hi and goes back to what they were doing. Zinta then calls Mica over, with Dantin still staring at her. Mica walks over slowly, giving the people that are looking at her mean looks. She approaches Dantin and Zinta, and gives Zinta a hug. Dantin turns and says hi to her. Mica turns and goes "What!". He thinks to himself "I have never met a more standoffish girl. She glanced at him and saw he was frowning.She smiled slightly and looked at Zinta, Zinta looked at her then at Dantin and goes "What are you thinking?" Mica goes "What!" Zinta whispers to her "I don't think he is the one for you." and Mica looks at her in astonishment "I never said that i liked him!" she blushes a bit. Mica looks back at Dantin and back at Zinta and grins slyly and frowns again. As they walk to class Zinta tells her what happened between her and Brian. the day goes by slowly for Zinta, during her fourth period class she sits down and a new student walks in and asks the teacher where to sit. The teacher points to the seat right next to Zinta. She sighs and looks down. He walks to his seat and sits down , then looks immediately at Zinta. "Hey what's your name?" the new kid asked, she looked at him and back to the floor. "Hey, my name is Wiley, whats yours?" She looks back at him "Zinta! now leave me alone!" She hated that he wouldn't leave her alone. When the bell rang Wiley walked with Zinta to lunch and sat with her. She waited for Mica to come and ignored anything Wiley said. She finally saw Mica after five minutes. She got up to tell Mica about Wiley but sat straight back down after she saw Dantin with her. They were talking secretly, she sighed heavily and laid her head down as though she didn't see them. They both approached the table laughing then they stopped and looked at Wiley wondering who he was. They then looked over at Zinta and asked her if she was going to get food. She shakes her head "I will!" Wiley says fast. Mica looked at him fiercely "Who the heck are you, and who said we wanted you to sit with us?" Wiley simply smiles and introduces himself to Mica and Dantin, explaining that he was a new student and that he had Zinta for the previous class. Dantin walks up to Wiley and starts talking to him and starts walking to get lunch.Mica stands there then goes and sits in front of Zinta, Zinta looks up and sighs again. Mica tells Zinta "I don't like him, he is a strange guy." They both look at him, he has black clean cut hair and wears blue jeans, a regular t-shirt, and regular shoes. They continue to talk about their summer until Wiley walks up to sit down. They both look at Wiley then at Dantin. Dantin looks at them and continues talking to Wiley. Zinta and Mica grab their bags and go out to the commons.


End file.
